Betrayal Token
*purchased from Noble Tark Validus using Loyalty Point Tokens| }} Before buying and using this token, also see the Betrayal Timeline to decide between the Token and the Timeline. The timeline has been simplified. Effect of the Token The Betrayal Token, was introduced in 2015 at a cost of 50 Loyalty Point Tokens. It has the following effects that are applied after you Examine it. *It changes good/evil city alignments to maximize the city factions of the target alignment and eliminate good faction in the character's former cities. So Gorowyn, Neriak and Freeport will become "friendly" and New Halas, Kelethin and Qeynos will become "hostile" or the reverse. *It has no other effects for classes that do not require a change in class. While you may choose to change your deity, your home location, and your class, none of these are required. *It doesn't clear any factions you gained while leveling, so if you have Dark Bargainers faction maxed, you can still enter Neriak, sneak to the merchant and use it, the same as before. You can also start earning Ironforge Exchange faction by doing crafting writs in your guild hall. (Not sure how you'd gain White Ravens faction -if you know, please update.) *Necromancer/Conjuror and Shadowknight/Paladin must still choose the opposing class if they use the token. This leads to a loss of spell research. However, if you later return to the original alignment, your spells and their research levels return also. **Example 1: A Paladin who becomes an SK loses Amends. But if he returns to Paladin, Amends returns with the previous level of research whether that was Adept or Grandmaster. **Example 2: If you choose to go from an evil Inquisitor to a good Inquisitor using the token, you may keep your home in Neriak, your evil deity, and your class. Interesting Advantages of Betrayal It isn't clear whether these advantages also affect the players who chose the Betrayal Timeline. They do work with the token, however. *You can use the "betrayed" person's home as a path to the opposing city for doing faction quests or heritage quests. So don't do any relinquishing unless you are roleplaying. *You can quickly change back and forth if you decide you need a faction or other (maybe to gain access to house items), or if you decide you prefer to complete a pre-requisite, on one side or the other, in long questlines. *It makes it easy to include factions and faction timelines in roleplaying or home decoration planning. It opens the world up for the individual to "make their own" path and story. Disadvantages of the Token over the Timeline *The token does not grant the title "the Exile" *The token does not offer access to Haven (others? please add) Notes *The full description in this items' examine window continues to explain that players may choose to change their combat class unless they are Beastlords or Channelers; these two classes do not have an opposite equivalent alignment like older classes (e.g. Paladins are the opposite of Shadowknights), therefore a change with these classes will only change that character's city factions. :*Some classes must switch their combat class. For example, the Necromancer/Conjurer archetype and the Shadowknight/Paladin archetype requires a class change, and possibly has other restrictions. Note that spells not shared by the two classes will be LOST and you will need to research them again. :*If you are a returning player who has not created a character in many years, it is worth noting that many classes that were once limited by alignment are now neutral on PvE servers. Likewise, some races, like Ratonga are no longer limited by alignments when creating a new character. Therefore, returning players may wish to investigate these changes prior to buying this token if they have an open slot or a low level character that can be deleted. *Returning players may wish to examine the Betrayal Timeline, as the process is no longer as tedious and time consuming as it once was. However the process for using the Betrayal Token is not the same as the Timeline. *Betrayal may be appealing to players who roleplay (RP) and wish to have a good-aligned or evil-aligned character race living in a city of the opposite alignment. For example, one may wish to RP a Troll Beastlord living in Kelethin or a High Elf Shadowknight living in Gorowyn. *Betrayal can be helpful to parenting children online. It is appealing to parents who want to prevent children from playing "evil" characters while being tolerant of the child's wish to play a video game. Parents may choose to limit their children from taking part in some of the actions (torture, raising the dead, or bombing) in the evil timelines. Betraying the child's character is a less cruel discipline than denying play time or deleting a character, because it preserves the child's leveling progress. *There have been some players who objected to some of the story elements especially since the city timelines are no longer optional. They have the option to switch alignments simply now.